Orihime's comparison, Ulquiorra and Itachi
by TheAkAtSuKiKid
Summary: Ulquiorra ordered by Aizen to make conversation with Orihime who seems to be doing all the talking but when Orihime starts talking about her favorite program, Naruto she come to the revelation about how much Itachi and Ulquiorra are alike (Might be slight OOC sorry also maybe contain spoilers for Naruto if you're far behind )


**_Hehehe, sorry the idea just came to my head while having a conversation with Connor about BleachVsNaruto ...Hehehe soory if anyone out of character especially Ulquiorra ^^ Please forgive me...Anyway tell me what you think! And enjoy! ^^ _**

If Ulquiorra was the type to curse, he wold have but then again these were Aizen orders and he wasn't about to disobey them.

Even if it left the 4th Espada into his current situation of having to have a conversation with the women, who was babbling on about an anime show called Naruto, she watched when she was back home and ranting on about the plot and each character and the plot and how the main character who was names after the series itself reminded her so much of Ichigo.

Now if it wasn't for the orders he wouldn't be wasting his time being here but then again they were orders, he had said to have a conversation with her every so often, Aizen had said it was something to do with her mental health and that she would be more cooperative if someone talked to her, which lead Ulquiorra as her caretaker to the current situation.

"You would be Itachi!" Orihime declared happily, over the other side of the table to Ulquiorra who blinked in response while Orihime continued her ranting about this Itachi guy.

"Now that I think about it, you guys have a lot in common!" Orihime chirped again, Ulquiorra again carried on blinking and would claim it to be natural but he was more hiding his surprise at the women's excitement over him having similar qualities to an animated character out of a show.

"How so?" Ulquiorra questioned back monotonely, again if asked he would claim it to be that if he didn't talk back it wouldn't be a conversation if he didn't talk back it would be the women ranting and that wouldn't be fulfilling his orders.

Orihime eyes lightened up even more after hearing the normally mute Espada speak, who only spoke when absolutely necessary…Well besides that one time when he complimented her on her outfit…The thought it still made her blush now but she shock it off and decided since actually asked meant he must be interest, she was so going to give him an answer.

The light in her eyes didn't go unnoticed by Ulquiorra either and noted that this conversation stuff might actually be handy. Not that he ever doubted Aizen…

"For start off, you both have black hair" Orihime pointed out remembering the stoic older Uchiha from the series, Ulquiorra nodded as if a sign to continue.

"You both like tea" Orihime added as she had noticed that Ulquiorra would stay longer when she had some tea and pour some for himself. Ulquiorra nodded again also noting that she can be observant when she wants to.

"You both work for evil organisation! That works for an evil leader!" Orihime chirped again happily as she then went on about some group called the Akatsuki and that this Itachi guys he's apparently so much alike has a partner called Kisame that somewhat reminded her of Grimmjow though he's not a walking human shark thingy.

Ulquiorra just nodded and went along with, hoping he didn't have any more similarities with this guy. Apparently he did…

"Oh he's when he was younger he used a sword!" Orihime said again, this time she didn't even wait for him to acknowledge this.

"You both have an eye technique" She continued her ranting off again this time something called the Uchiha Clan, Ulquiorra was left to ponder on how she knew about his Solita Vista technique but then put it aside for later as surprisingly she still had other similarities that they both shared.

"You both show the emotional range of a peanut" Orihime piped up which caught Ulquiorra's attention and he raised his eyebrows, Orihime on the other hand had paused the second after saying it, which Ulquiorra was happy for a little quiet not that it lasted long.

"Hehehe I said that one out loud didn't I" Orihime said nervously while rubbing the back of her head, Ulquiorra just nodded.

"You're both very powerful guys that gains everyone respect just by being there" Orihime added, if you looked at Ulquiorra's face you'd see the slightest smirk on Ulquiorra's face as he felt some pride swell up inside of him.

"Your both the strong and silent type that likes to get the job done and not mess around" Orihime continued, Ulquiorra nodded, he was exactly like this, plus he liked were this was going, it gave him with weird feeling that he couldn't quite put his finger on after hearing these things from the women.

"It was soo sad when he died, I cried for over an hour!" Orihime declared putting a little, Ulquiorra resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I mean it was like the saddest and most popular death in the whole thing! Hey Ulquiorra when you die maybe it might be as dramatic as Itachi!" She shouted this time he did roll his eyes.

"Women I'm already dead" Ulquiorra stated, Orihime blinked before making a 'O' shape with her mouth before the smile came back again.

"But he did come back from the dead! Like you!" Orihime stated smiling again, Ulquiorra just nodded.

"I can't think off anymore now though but I think that's enough evidence anyway" Orihime finished and threw a smile his way.

Ulquiorra nodded again before swiftly standing up and making his way to the door but stopped after he opened it.

"I will be back later with your dinner" Ulquiorra stated while only to get a 'Okay' happily chirped from the women while she was still at the table daydreaming as he shut the door.

Ulquiorra concluded that the conversation went down well and would report it back to Aizen that it was successful and would be used regally, another reason that he wasn't going to tell anyone was the fact that he liked her smiling happy then her usual depressed sad self and how she made him feel weird…

In the meantime he was going to do a little research on a guy name Itachi


End file.
